


Arrangements

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Control Freak - Freeform, Control Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Safer Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari is willing to procure anything L wants--even companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

L was working on his computer, filling in the details of his latest case. Watari came in, bringing him some coffee and a small cake. "Thank you, Watari," said the young man with a smile, Then: "Oh, and could you make some arrangements for me tonight? Or tomorrow night would be fine."

"Anything... specific, sir?"

L mulled this over for a moment as he dropped numerous sugar cubes into his coffee. "No, not really. I trust your judgment on this."

"All right," Watari replied.

~~~~~

L sat in the bar of the hotel, sipping on his cold black coffee--with 12 sugars--watching as people came in and out. Finally, a young man entered, carrying a small bag and wearing a keffiyah around his neck. This was the sign Watari had told L to look out for. L stood up, waving him over. The man walked over and sat down as L retook his own seat.

"So, you're Lucas," said the man, using the pseudonym Watari had given L.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"You can call me 'John'."

L smirked. "Under the circumstances, wouldn't that be my name?"

John laughed. "Do you have a name you'd prefer?"

"Mike."

He shrugged. "'Mike' it is."

"Is there anything we need to cover before we go to the room?" L asked.

"I don't do bareback. I know some guys prefer it, but," Mike shrugged, "I won't do it. If that's a problem..."

"No. I brought condoms with me."

Mike smiled. "So did I. No offense, but I occasionally have clients who... er... 'forget'." L nodded. "That's about it, actually. Most of the big stuff I discussed with your liaison. No rough stuff, no scat or--"

"Yes, all right, I get the point. No, I'm actually pretty... what's the term? 'Vanilla'."

"Well, that's it, then. I'm ready."

"Let's go, then."

~~~~~

They walked into hotel suite, and walked though the main room into the bed room. L had already been to the room earlier that evening to arrange a few things. As soon as they entered the bedroom, L stepped out of his shoes and headed towards the bathroom. "Come on. I want you to take shower." Mike gave a start. "That can't be the oddest request you've gotten?"

Mike chuckled. "Not by a long shot," he said, following L into the bathroom.

The bathroom was elaborate, with a separate shower and tub, and a vanity nearby. L walked over and turned the vanity's chair to face the shower stall. Mike started undressing, smiling seductively at L as he did so. "Don't do that," said L. "Act like I'm not even here. In the shower, too."

"Sorry," Mike replied, "I thought you wanted a show."

"Well, I do, but I prefer that you act like it's _not_ a show."

"Oh, I get it," said Mike with a knowing smile. "Oh... should I jerk off?"

"No, I'd prefer you didn't."

"All right." With that, Mike continued stripping. Then he got into the shower, closing the clear glass door. 

L watched as Mike turned on the spigot, and the water began running over his body. Mike washed his hair, and L suspected he was playing it up a little, but not so much that L felt the need to tell him to stop. After conditioning and rinsing his hair, Mike peeled the paper off the bar of soap, lathered up a washcloth, and began washing himself. He ran the cloth over his arms, then chest, then bent down to wash his legs. Standing back up, Mike rinsed the washcloth, then applied some more soap and slowly, deliberately washed his genitals. L noticed that Mike had turned just enough to give him a good view of what he was going without it looking intentional. Mike ran the cloth over his penis, cleaning it thoroughly; then reached between his legs and washed his scrotum. 

When he finished, Mike rinsed himself off under the shower. Then he turned off the water and opened the door, smiling at L. The other man replied by picking up a towel with two fingers and holding it out to him. "Thanks," Mike said, taking it and drying himself off. L got up and headed into the bedroom. He undressed as he entered, tossing his clothes on the bed. Mike followed quietly.

L headed over to a chair, sitting down. "Come over here and kneel down." Mike understood what he was being told to, and knelt between his client's legs. "Please put your hands on the chair legs."

Mike nodded and complied. "Yeah, your guy told me you had a, uh... thing about being touched."

"Yes," said L. He scooted forward a bit, then took his penis in his hand, stroking it until it was semi-hard. He opened the condom box sitting on the table next to the chair and took one out, opening it and slipping it over his member. 

"You know," said Mike, "you don't really need to use a condom for oral sex."

"I know that. I prefer it this way."

"All right," said Mike with a shrug. Then he slid his lips around L's penis. L arched forward, pushing himself further in. Mike ran his tongue along L's length, then began sliding his lips back and forth on his shaft. L moaned softly, gripping the arms of his chair as he came. He moved back in the chair, pulling himself out of Mike's mouth. Mike leaned back.

"Sorry, that was a bit faster than--"

"It's fine," L replied, removing the condom and putting it in the trash next to the chair. "Get up." Mike stood, moving back as L got off the chair.

"I know you said no restraints," said L, "but would you object to wearing a blindfold?"

"I... no, I guess not."

"Good. Please go sit on the bed."

"Sure."

Picking up the box of condoms, L took it over and set it on the nightstand next to a small tube of lubricant. Then he went over to his suitcase and got out a small black blindfold. He walked over to Mike. "I'm going to put it on you."

"Yeah, ok," said Mike. 

L slipped the blindfold over his eyes and tied it. "It is too tight? Is your hair caught in it or anything?"

"No, it's fine, thanks."

"All right," said L. "Lay down." Getting a condom out, he put it, a washcloth, and the lube next to Mike's hip. Then he climbed onto the bed. "Close your legs," he told Mike, who obeyed. Sitting on Mike's thighs--L knew he was light enough it wouldn't be a problem--he began stroking Mike's cock. L used his other hand to gently massage his balls. Moaning, Mike reached up. "Put your hands down," L ordered. 

"Sorry, I forgot..." Mike grabbed the blanket to remind himself to keep his arms at his sides.

L resumed stroking Mike's cock, feeling it stiffen in his hand. When it was hard enough, he used his free hand to pick up the condom, carefully opening the wrapper with his teeth. Removing the rubber, he began slipping it over Mike's penis, moving slowly to further stimulate him. That done, he picked up the lube. Opening it, he squeezed some onto his fingers. Reaching back, he slid his lubed fingers into his ass, moving them around to loosen himself up. He bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. Then he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the washcloth. Getting up on his knees, he moved forward, positioning himself over Mike's hardened penis. Taking hold of it, he slowly lowered himself, smiling as he felt it slide into him. "Oh, yesss..." Mike gasped. Pushing down, L took more of it in, again stifling a moan of pleasure. He felt Mike stiffen up.

"Problem?"

"I'm... I'm resisting the urge to... ya know, to arch up," Mike replied. "I kinda figured... you didn't want me to..." 

"You're right," said L, his voice calm and detached despite the situation. "Just relax and let me do all the work. Well, don't _relax_ , exactly..." Mike laughed.

L began thrusting up and down on Mike's cock, gradually moving faster and rougher. "Oh, God..." Mike gripped the covers tighter. "L... Lucas... I... I'm not sure how long..." 

"Don't try to hold off," L replied, his voice catching slightly. Taking a breath, he replied more calmly, "Come whenever you feel ready." No sooner did L say this than Mike came. L sighed happily as he felt the explosion; Mike let out a cry and shuddered beneath him. Getting up onto his knees, L felt Mike slide out of him. He carefully pulled the condom off of Mike and tossed it into the trash next to the bed.

"You can take the blindfold off now," L said. Sitting up, Mike untied the blindfold and handed it to L. L dropped it on the nightstand.

"Would you like to take another quick shower before you leave?"

Mike looked understandably surprised. "We're done?"

"Yes."

"Oh... are you sure? I mean, with as much as you're paying me, I don't mind staying all night." 

"I'm quite sure," L said. "So... shower?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Mike as he headed for the bathroom. "Just a quick rinse. But you can watch, if you want to."

"Yes, I would," said L, following him in. He put on a robe--his own, not the hotel's--and sat back down on the chair in front of the shower.

After the shower, Mike and L went back into the bedroom. Putting his overnight bag on the dresser, Mike got out some clean clothes and got dressed. 

"So," Mike started, "you'll send the rest of the money to the account number I gave your liaison?"

L nodded. "It'll be there by the end of the week. You have transportation?"

"I've got cab fare. I can go wait in the lobby. Oh, shit, I don't have my cell phone."

"You can call from the room phone," said L, pointing towards the phone on the dresser.

"Thanks." Mike called and arranged for a cab to pick him up. "Ok, that's taken care of. Bye."

"Good bye."

~~~~~

As soon as Mike left, L took off the robe and took a quick shower himself. He got dressed, taking the robe and his other clothes and put them in a small overnight bag. Going over to the trash next to the chair, he removed the liner, which contained the condom he'd used, and tied it tightly. He then put it on the bag with his clothes. After all, L didn't really like leaving his DNA lying around.

~~~~~

L sat at the desk in his hotel suite, reading through various case files and Web Sites. Something in particular caught his attention. Picking up his phone, he hit the speed-dial number for Watari. A moment later, a sleepy voice answered him. "Hello?"

"Watari, I think I've found a new case. There have been some unusual murders in Los Angles..."

"Shall I make travel arrangements?"

L pondered got a moment. "Hang on..." he checked something. "I think we should use Miss Misora for this."

"All right. Is there anything you need, then?

"No I guess not. I woke you up didn't I?"

Watari chuckled. "It's quite all right, sir."

"Ok. Still, I should try to pay more attention to the time... 

"Oh, I had my appointment tonight. I rather liked this one; I'm almost considering using him again..."

"We both know it would be safer not to."

L sighed. "Yeah. Ah, well. Make sure you send him the rest of the payment."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Watari," said L with a smile. "It's nice to have you to take care of these things for me."


End file.
